


The Small Things

by holdmeclosertinytaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeclosertinytaron/pseuds/holdmeclosertinytaron
Summary: Cute evening with T in bed :)
Kudos: 6





	The Small Things

“T, I’m going to fall asleep if you keep doing that,” you chuckled to your husband. 

The tips of Taron’s finger drew gentle circles on the skin of your forearm, allowed you to fully relax into his side. You were already sleepy when you’d walked up the stairs after a busy evening of hosting a few of his close friends from back home, but the patterns he drew on your skin had your eyes fluttering closed more often than you’d care for. It was a rare luxury–having Taron home–and you wanted to enjoy every second you had with him before he was jetting off again to make his art. 

“You should get some sleep, gorgeous,” he replied after planting a kiss to your forehead. “You’ve had a long day and deserve some rest.” 

“Don’t wanna sleep,” you grumbled, pushing yourself further into his side and inhaling the smell of him. He intoxicated you without even knowing it, the warming scent of his cologne filling your senses and making you feel at home. Taron was your home. “Wanna watch the film.” 

How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days played softly from the tv situated at the end of the bed but you weren’t really paying much attention to it. 

It was Taron’s turn to chuckle. He knew that you weren’t watching the film that you’d begged him to watch with you. The first half an hour that it was on was spent with you staring at his stubbled chin and smiling to yourself while you wondered how you’d ever gotten so lucky. And then you’d spent the majority of the next hour trying not to fall asleep on him. 

Trying not to fall asleep in his embrace was hard. His arms were secured around your body, with the one hand drawing circles and the other intertwined with yours. You could feel the cold metal of his wedding ring against your fingers and it made you smile. His body was warm against yours, the white t-shirt he wore did nothing to create a barrier between the two of you. 

He was so warm that you managed to snuggle yourself into his left side as much as you could. Your nose was squished into him and he could feel every breath you took against his chest. He didn’t mind though. He’d missed having you close. 

You’d missed him too. 

Despite him having been home for weeks, you’d barely spent time together. Your work schedule was horrifically tragic and by the time you got home on an evening, all you could bring yourself to do was remove your bra and restricting clothing, eat the tiniest of meals and climb into bed. On the off chance that you had a slightly less hectic day and got home an hour earlier, you would slide into a hot bath and immerse yourself in the heat. 

Not spending time with your husband started to take a toll on your marriage and there’d been more heated conversations between the two of you than ever before. You would get home and head straight for your bedroom, ignoring his greetings and attempted affection. When he followed you upstairs to ask about your day you would often brush him off, feeling too exhausted to have a full conversation with him. 

That’s when you decided enough was enough and that you needed to spend time together again. It started with a weekly date night where you would either get dressed up and have dinner out or get into your comfies and order a takeaway and then just relax with one another and catch up. That soon shifted to Sunday night movie nights curled in bed with snacks and comfy clothes. A lot of the time those movies turned into a slow, loving makeout session that more often than not would end with you both tangled in the sheets, sweat covering your bodies as you connected in the most intimate way. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” You asked randomly, smiling up at Taron who bit his lip into his mouth to fight a grin. 

He simply nodded. “I do. I was proper bricking it, you know?” 

“You were?” Taron nodded and let out a little breath he’d been holding. “Why?” 

The look he gave you was one that screamed are you kidding me? 

A giggle erupted from the very depths of your tummy, bubbling through your chest until it escaped your lips, creating a sound so beautiful it was like a lullaby. A lullaby so enchanting that Taron’s eyelids fell closed on their own accord at the sound. For years he’d gushed over the tiny sounds you’d make without realising, claiming them to be his favourite sounds in the entire world. But your giggle was something on another level. 

The first time he heard you giggle, you’d been in his living room on the sofa watching a random rerun of NCIS that you’d watched an endless amount of times. Taron leaned forward to grab his drink from the coffee table and managed to spill it all over his front. While he stood up in shock at the cold beverage penetrating all layers of his clothing, a tiny giggle escaped you. 

When you’d realised what happened, your hand flew to your mouth and your eyes widened. Taron, who soon stopped dancing from his spot trying to ignore the cold he felt running through to bones, turned to you in awe. He moved your hands from your mouth and smiled down at you with his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. 

“Don’t you dare stop yourself from letting that glorious sound into the world again,” he’d whispered gently. “It’s the sweetest sound I’ve ever heard.” 

Of course, your cheeks warmed at the comment he’d made and your hands tried to hide your face. But Taron wasn’t having any of it. He moved your hands and lay his coke-sodden body on top of yours to press endless kisses to your face, praying that you’d let the sound escape again. And you did. His lips tickled your skin and you couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling. 

Taron believed he’d won the lottery when he got you to giggle again. In that second, he made it his mission to make you giggle at least once a day for each day that he was lucky enough to spend with you. 

And boy did he. From that day onwards, he’d woken you up with an attack of sweet kisses to your face so that the first thing you did when your eyes opened was giggle at him. Taron loved the way you giggled almost as much as he loved you. And he loved you a whole lot more than he could ever put into words. 

“Y/N, baby, did you really just ask me why I was bricking it before kissing you?” It was your turn to nod. 

“You’re Y/N,” he continued as if you should already know what he was going to say. “You’re the girl who knew exactly what she wanted and wouldn’t settle for less than what you deserved. You’re the girl who turned me down three times before you finally agreed to get coffee with me.” 

“I was scared to get coffee with you. You’re Taron bloody Egerton!” 

“And you’re Y/N bloody Egerton!” He retaliated, not able to suppress the smile that forced its way to his lips. Saying your full name, which you’d been eager to change, always made him smile. Hearing his last name at the end of your first name gave him butterflies. “I was scared to kiss you because I didn’t want to ruin anything. I didn’t want to kiss you and you decide that you didn’t want me the way I wanted you.” 

You lifted your head to look at him a little easier, furrowing your eyebrows at him as if he were crazy. 

“I saw you turn down other guys and I didn’t want to be one of them.” 

“Do you know why I turned those other guys down?” You asked him while trying to hide the smirk that wanted to escape. Taron shook his head, licking his lip into his mouth to grip with his teeth gently. “Because they weren’t you.” 

“Wh-huh?” 

“I turned down the other guys because they weren’t you. And I turned you down because you were you.” Taron couldn’t help but laugh at your logic, shaking his head and pulling you into his body again in a giddy hug. “You could’ve kissed me at any point and I’d have been putty in your hands.” 

It was true. Ten years after he finally grew the balls to ask you for coffee and five years after you said “I do”, you were still putty whenever he was around. You were wholeheartedly in love with him. You loved him more and more with each passing day and he still had the ability to awaken the butterflies that lived in your tummy. 

“If I’d have known that, our first kiss wouldn’t have been in the middle of a storm outside your flat!” He waffled in defeat. “We would have been warm and not soaked from the rain.” 

“I loved our first kiss. We got to kiss in the rain and that was the second I fell in love with you.” 

Taron’s cheeks tinted a deeper shade of pink at your admission and he opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again. He waited a few seconds before actually replying, still nervous about his reply. 

“I loved you before that,” he whispered. “Loved you from the second you said hello to me. I still remember that moment. You were wearing your black jeans, the ones that make your arse look beyond sexy, and the yellow wrap around top under your denim jacket. Even had your vans on too.” 

After 12 long years, Taron still remembered what you wore the day you met in Hyde Park when you were meeting friends. You’d been friends with a couple of his friends for a while and Taron just so happened to be there that day with them. 

“You kept looking at me and looking away when I turned to you,” he continued with a smirk, finally letting you know that he’d seen what you’d been doing that day. Your cheeks heated up at the memory. “You weren’t as slick as you thought you were.” 

“Neither were you,” you countered quickly. “If I remember rightly, and I know that I do, you went to kick the football and skimmed it before falling on your fat arse. Had grass stains for the rest of the day.” 

“What a way to try and impress you, huh?” 

“You didn’t need to impress me, gorgeous. I’d already fallen for you.” 

A single kiss was pressed to your forehead and you leant into his lips, relishing in feeling him so close to you. It was the tiny kisses he’d plant to your forehead when you were resting on his chin, the small touches when he’d grab your hand or let his hand cup your cheeks, that left your heart fluttering. They made you feel like your younger self. 

You always felt young around Taron, like the hairs on your head weren’t starting to get lighter in colour from the stress of your job, and like the lines that were deepening on your forehead weren’t actually there. Taron made you feel like you were 25 again, without a care in the world. The older you got, the more worries life piled on top of you, so having your husband there to make you giggle and act like kids with was all you needed. 

He was all you needed. 

You hadn’t realised how much you missed the small moments with Taron, where he would draw those lay circles on your skin and drink you in. Not until you spent an hour with him by your side, pressing random kisses to your forehead while you reminisced on the start of your relationship. 

The small things had always been your favourites.


End file.
